Edgard
Biography �� TBE �� TBE ✅ Pink Adventure Count Edgard followed the mysterious voice from the Wild Soul in search of clues and hidden tracks but it didn’t take long before his investigation caught the interest of conspirators’ assassins. For once, his strong infatuation toward the ladies reaped rewards, and at a moment of danger a group of courageous King’s Port ladies came to his rescue and hid the heavily wounded Edgard. When he reappeared out of the mysterious pink little house outside the wall, he had a completely new look about him; ‘his’ newfound charm gave Diana and those who found him a sight for sore eyes. ✅ Oath Protector Edgard treats every woman with respect and courtesy and does not care about their age, looks or station. However, only one among them holds the key to his heart. Five years ago, when Edgard had just become a Ranger, he threw himself amidst the battle in the Kingdom of Avalon and saved a girl who had just lost both her parents, and fought his way back to Douglas and me. That was the young Edith Elsia. Afterwards, Grand Master Douglas used the power of his Wild Souls to mend Edith’s crumbling mind and made her forget that horrible day, as well as how she used to snuggle up against Count Edgard. ✅ Northern Fame Count Edgard never forsook his oath of protecting Edith, and with the Grand Master Douglas' approval, he accompanied the exiled Edith into the behemoth wilderness. Their tacit understanding of each other grew by the day and their hunting success improved as they fought their way toward the Stormfury Mountains' hinterland. When the Behemoth Tide assaulted the Night's Hold, they came to support the Rangers and the Watchers, with great success. ✅ Mutually When Wilhelm Wilstead unwittingly stole the position Edgard had held in Edith's heart, Edgard never complained. However, when Count Wilhelm attempted to draw Edith into his schemes and her life was in danger, Count Edgard went white with fury. When all had reached a crescendo and the curtain was about to fall, Wilhelm's corruption turned him into a Cindarr and he fled northward. At that time, Edith was ordered to find and slay it; she did so with Edgard still at her side. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. Talent Sincere Talent points that contribute to the companion's attack damage in hunts. Defend Talent points that contribute to the companion's defense in hunts. Caring Talent points that contribute to the companion's efficiency when sent out on Bounty Quests (Tavern Missions). Hunting Companion Assist companions in obtaining materials for their promotions. Promotion increases a companion's level cap, talents, and Soul Skill level. Upon promotion message: "" Category:Hunting Companions Category:Male Characters Category:Rangers